


feel the rain

by clawsnbeak



Series: Pynch Prompt Collection [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Drives, M/M, Nightmares, Rain, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawsnbeak/pseuds/clawsnbeak
Summary: Ronan awakes from a nightmares and seeks out Adam to make him feel okay again.





	feel the rain

Ronan’s fingers were drumming restlessly against the steering wheel. Adam was going to murder him if his annoyed glances at him once every few seconds were anything to go by.

The restlessness had begun from the moment he woke up in Monmouth at 2 am from a nightmare he couldn’t shake. It had been Gansey first, who died in this particular one. The bee stings were littered across his body and when Ronan tried to run to him, he couldn’t move. He had to watch helplessly as his best friend died.

Then it was Blue, falling into an endless pit, her screams echoing off the walls. She had reached towards him, his fingers had touched hers, but he couldn’t reach far enough.

Noah was after Blue, decaying where he stood. It hadn’t mattered how many times Ronan tried to bring him into the light, the darkness surrounding them eventually took him with it.

Ronan never got Matthew out of the car trunk in his dream. Instead, his little brother suffocated while Ronan ripped apart every car in sight. He found him, but it was already too late.

Adam was on the ground in front of his parent’s trailer. He was drowning in blood but kept chanting “you are too late” and “you couldn’t save me”. Even after Adam went limp in his arms, the chanting continued in his own head.

Ronan had awoken with a start, sweat pooling on his back and his cheeks streaked with tears. He had rushed out of his room and bumped into Gansey, who didn’t seem to notice how rumpled Ronan was. Or he was simply used to it and learned to not question it because Ronan wouldn’t have given him a straight answer anyway.

Gansey was on the phone with Blue and Ronan was met with an unexpected relief that she is okay. He didn’t think he would ever grow to care for the maggot but she was something else. Something Ronan admired.

Noah appeared next to him and told him that Matthew was okay. Of course he had used his little ghost powers to know exactly what Ronan was thinking. This time Ronan didn’t mind so much.

Only one person left to cross off the list.

“I’m going to Parrish!” Ronan shouted and was met by Gansey’s head tilt which made him look like a confused dog. Ronan knew though, that Gansey glance was more analysing than confused. He nodded anyway and turned back to his phone call with Blue.

Ronan drove to Adam’s with more speed than he had in a long time. He had to see him, make sure he is okay, and maybe persuade him into driving with him tonight. He had to lose this remaining energy from the dream.

He knocked on Adam’s door, hard enough to make himself heard but not too hard that he startled Adam. That boy has had enough moments of fear in his life and Ronan wasn’t going to add to it.

Adam opened the door in his pyjama’s. The apartment was small but Ronan felt more at home here than he now felt at Monmouth. There were books scattered across his mattress which Ronan regarded with a hint of disgust.

“Come on, you need a break.”

“I have shit to do, Lynch,” Adam said but not unkindly. Adam was always more perceptive than people gave him credit for. He was probably in the middle of psycho-analysing Ronan’s entire mental state because he softened a bit.

“An hour,” he said at last. “We can drive around for an hour but I need to sleep.”

Ronan nodded and waited outside for Adam to get ready. He thunked the back of his head to the doorpost and leaned against it, his foot tapping the floor in a vaguely familiar rhythm.

“Let’s go.”

Adam followed Ronan to his car, running the last bit when a clap of thunder sounded and the rain started to fall. Ronan turned the windshield wipers on when he started the car and put it on full blast, turning the music louder to be heard over the rain.

The drum of the car’s engine always made him feel better for a reason. He was racing the empty roads of Henrietta now but didn’t push it too far for Adam. Most of the kind things he did these days seemed to be for Adam.

Ronan stopped the car by the side of the road and ignored the “the hell are you doing?” which came from a disgruntled Adam. Ronan now realised that Adam had probably fallen asleep during their drive if the sleep indents on his face were anything to go by. 

  
Sleepy Adam looked soft and approachable. His face was illuminated slightly by the moon outside, soft shadows cast across his face. Ronan wanted to kiss him.

Instead, he got out of the car and walked towards the big field they stopped next to.

“What are you doing?” Adam shouted over the rain, stepping outside of the car and running towards Ronan who laughed wildly.

Adam’s hair was plastered to his face and Ronan wanted to wipe the strands away.

“Feeling the rain, Parrish.”

**“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”** Adam scoffed, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

“Yeah,” Ronan smiled.

Ronan could see Adam trying to hold in a smile, but the corners of his mouth betrayed him.

They stayed in the field for some time, running, dancing, being wild for a second. Being boys for a second. They hadn’t been just boys for such a long time. With everything that was happening around them and the impending doom from their fates hanging over them, there was not much time for fun. But in this moment, they could pretend that they were normal and it was just two boys having fun.

They ran back to the car, completely out of breath. 

“If I get sick, I’ll kill you,” Adam laughed.

Ronan was struck by the sound. He had never heard something this carefree come out of Adam’s mouth.

  
He wanted to hear it again and again.

“I’d let you.” 

  
Ronan Lynch doesn’t lie.

Adam’s face softened, glancing up at Ronan from behind his long lashes from which teardrops still clung. 

“I know,” Adam said gently, laying a hand on Ronan’s leather-clad arm. The smell of rain, grass, and something overwhelmingly _Adam_ was nearly choking Ronan.

Ronan realised he had been staring at Adam, his honey coloured eyes focused on Ronan himself.

They were close, closer than they had ever been before. Ronan didn’t dare move, shaking just slightly at the effort of staying still.

“Ronan,” Adam said, his eyes slowly closing as his head moved closer. “ **Kiss me**.”

Ronan couldn’t do anything but oblige. 

Adam tasted like rain.

  
Adam’s hands found his shoulder and then his neck while Ronan had one hand in Adam’s hair and one on his waist, pulling him closer.

The gearshift poked annoyingly in his side but he’d be damned if he stopped kissing Adam.

“Took you long enough,” Adam whispered.

That night Ronan fell asleep next to Adam and his nightmares returned because life isn’t a romantic movie where every single problem disappears because you got together with someone. 

But Adam held him as he let his tears fall and rubbed his back until it wasn’t so stiff anymore.

Adam was there and that was enough.


End file.
